The present invention is in the field of vibratory screen separator devices such as are used for a wide variety of purposes such as the separation of solid material of different sizes carried in a liquid such as drilling mud. More specifically, the present invention in its preferred form comprises a vibratory screen and associated cleaning assembly which is employed for separating the cuttings from drilling mud components.
The use of vibratory screen solid/liquid separating devices is well-known as shown in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,731; 3,899,414; 3,841,482Re. 26,736; 3,863,765, and 4,152,253. A number of the prior art devices have recognized the need for providing screen cleaning means to prevent clogging of the screen so as to maintain maximum flow through the screen on a continuous basis. However, none of the prior known systems has been totally satisfactory. One approach is that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,649, in which tubular anti-binding rings are supported in contact with the upper surface of a separator screen. Unfortunately, screen cleaning elements of this type do not always move effectively over the entire surface of the screen due to the dynamics of the vibratory motion supplied to such elements.
Another problem with the prior known vibratory screen-type separating devices is that they are subject to mechanical breakdown due to mechanical failure fo the vibratory unit. It is consequently frequently necessary to remove and repair or replace the vibratory unit with such repairs necessitating that the unit be out of service for a substantial time period. The down-time required for repairs is substantial since it is frequently necessary to substantially disassemble the unit in order to remove the vibratory means.
Therefore, substantial problems remain in connection with the use of vibratory screen-type separator devices and it is the primary object of this invention to provide solutions to such problems.
A more specific object of the invention is the provision of a new and improved vibratory screen-type separator device incorporating improved screen cleaning components.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of new and improved vibratory screen-type cleaning devices in which the vibratory means per se can easily and quickly be removed for repair or maintenance purposes.